Koné
by scararmst
Summary: Romaric Koné passou toda sua vida jogando como meia de campo na Costa do Marfim, até uma grande oportunidade o levar a Londres. A partir daí, muito mudou em sua vida. Estes são os registros de alguns desses momentos. - Spin-off presente de Become a Legend, história de @Dhampir
1. Quando Voltei da Primeira Fase da Copa

**Esse é um spin-off livre, escrito por mim, da história "Become a Legend", escrita por Dhampir e postada no Spirit. Recomendo lerem, é um arraso :D**

* * *

Tinha me esquecido de como a Costa do Marfim é quente. Depois de semanas e semanas vivendo no frio Londrino, foi um pouco difícil me habituar novamente ao calor da Costa, mas tudo tinha dado certo, de alguma forma. O complicado, agora, seria me acostumar novamente com as baixas temperaturas inglesas.

Bem, isso faz parte do esporte. Tranquei a porta do apartamento do jeito mais silencioso possível. Era manhã, Collin poderia estar dormindo ainda e eu não queria o acordar. A campanha na fase de grupos tinha sido excelente para a seleção, e ficamos em primeiro lugar. Foi uma conquista maravilhosa, mas havia sido exaustiva. Agora havia uma longa pausa até que as eliminatórias começassem, e eu tinha voltado para Londres nesse meio tempo.

Mesmo a mala tendo rodinhas, achei melhor carregar para não fazer muito barulho. Passei pelo corredor principal, pensando em como queria me jogar na cama e descansar depois das mais de oito horas dentro do avião. Sim, isso seria ótimo. Um banho quente e depois uma boa manhã e tarde de sono.

Era isso que eu tinha em mente ao passar pela sala, mas logo vi, surpreso, que Collin já estava acordado, e fazendo sanduíches para o café da manhã.

Oh, não. Eu não estava contando com isso.

— Romaric?

Pigarreei, colocando a mala no chão. Não tinha porque não arrastá-la, afinal de contas.

— Olá. Bom dia. — e eu não sabia o que dizer além disso.

Isso vinha acontecendo frequentemente perto de Collin. As palavras fugiam de mim. Eu li a entrevista que ele deu, sei que ele acha que eu estou incomodado em dividir o apartamento com ele. Mas não é nada disso. Certamente, não tem nada a ver com isso. Mas sei que minha inabilidade de dar respostas longas ou de sustentar conversas com ele tem feito ele se sentir assim. Eu não queria isso. Eu não queria ele triste.

— Não sabia que chegava hoje. Podia ter me avisado, eu faria algo melhor que sanduíches de geleia.

— Ah! N-não, não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Eu comi o suficiente no avião.

— Ah. Entendo.

Não. Não, certamente ele não entendia. Ele está pensando que eu estou irritado por vê-lo de novo, tenho certeza disso...

— Eu preciso de um banho. Bom dia, Collin.

Deixei a sala antes que visse uma expressão triste ou incomodada em seu rosto, e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Era minha culpa, eu sabia disso. Seria mesmo melhor que Collin conseguisse logo o apartamento dele. Eu poderia morar sozinho aqui, mesmo que ele fosse grande demais para uma pessoa só, se isso significasse que Collin estaria melhor. Eu certamente não o impediria e torceria para que isso acontecesse logo, não queria vê-lo desconfortável desse jeito. Principalmente, achando que era porque eu não o queria por perto. Isso não fazia o menor sentido…

Respirei fundo, indo para o banheiro. Apesar das poucas semanas, eu já tinha me acostumado a alguns luxos. Como um banho de água quente em uma manhã fria, e embora voltar para casa fosse coberto de nostalgias, eu não estava sentindo falta do calor logo nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Minha mãe tinha sido ótima. Como de costume, ela me encheu de perguntas. As preferidas foram "está se alimentando direito?", "me promete que não está usando drogas?" e "quando vai arrumar um namorado?", às quais eu respondi "sim", "sim" e "não tão cedo".

Apesar disso, "não tão cedo" não era exatamente a resposta que eu queria dar.

Quando Kristina me disse que eu dividiria o apartamento com alguém, eu torci para que fosse alguém que não desse festas e que eu não fosse correr o risco de encontrar seis pessoas nuas na sala em uma manhã qualquer. Collin, além de atender esse requisito, é simplesmente… Incrível.

Sempre de bom humor. Engraçado. Acho que nunca o vi sem um sorriso no rosto. Collin tem tanto orgulho de quem ele é… Foi tão corajoso da parte dele fazer o que fez, da forma como fez… Se eu fizesse isso em meu continente, poderia estar morto.

E era exatamente por isso que eu não podia, nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma deixar Collin descobrir o que eu sentia. Eu não posso ser gay aqui, porque se isso escapar… Céus… O dia em que eu pisar na África de novo… Vai ser horrível. Haverão consequências até para minha mãe, tenho certeza e… Não, ela não. Por favor…

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça em um ato de tentar me livrar desses pensamentos Tudo bem. Era só esperar mais um pouco. Os problemas de visto de Collin seriam resolvidos, ele iria embora para o próprio apartamento e eu apenas teria que vê-lo nos treinos. E tudo bem. Já fui apaixonado por colegas de time antes. É verdade que Collin é o primeiro colega de time _gay_ por quem me apaixono. É verdade também que isso me permite sonhar muito mais… Mas por mais que às vezes sonhar seja maravilhoso, em outras é apenas perigoso. Às vezes, é importante manter o pé no chão e pensar claramente antes de tomar qualquer decisão impulsiva.

Fechei o chuveiro. Só mais um pouco, Koné. Só mais um pouquinho.

Fui para o quarto e abri a mala tentando encontrar algo para me vestir, e dei de cara com um embrulho exagerado em jornal. Ah! É verdade… Tirei o embrulho da mala, o deixando na cama enquanto me vestia. Então saí do quarto de bermuda e blusa de frio de pijama, com o embrulho em mãos.

Collin ainda estava ali.

Céus…

Eu me sentei na bancada, vendo ele lavar a louça. Meu coração saltou um pouco. Eu queria o abraçar. Queria o abraçar bem apertado, me deitar com ele e ficar juntinho dele, pelo resto do dia. Mas eu precisava manter a mente no lugar.

Desembrulhei o jornal, tentando manter a mente nessa atividade. Eventualmente, em meio ao processo, Collin terminou de lavar a louça e se virou para ver o que eu estava fazendo.

O que o embrulho trazia era uma pequena estátua de elefante, de marfim falso. O tipo de coisa que se vende na Costa do Marfim para os turistas. Quando o vi na barraquinha, acabei comprando uma para trazer. Queria algo que pudesse fazer meu apartamento em Londres se tornar o mais próximo do meu lar, mesmo estando distante dele.

— Que bonitinho — Collin comentou, passando o dedo pela estátua.

Era bem brilhante. O tipo de trabalho bem feito que alguns turistas achavam porcaria e que era vendido por bem menos do que o preço que valia.

— Eu gostaria de deixá-la aqui na bancada. Se não for te incomodar, claro.

Não foi surpresa para mim que Collin desse risada disso. Ele fazia isso bastante. Rir. E sempre que isso acontecia, quando eu estava nervoso com algo, era como uma injeção de ânimo para que eu me sentisse tranquilo novamente.

Era como uma brisa fria em um dia escaldante.

— Por que me incomodaria? Por mim, poderíamos sair e comprar decoração para o apartamento inteiro. Encher de elefantinhos. Ia ficar bem mais colorido, isso eu garanto.

Ele tem razão. A decoração do apartamento é bem monocromática, nesse aspecto.

— Trago outro quando voltar das eliminatórias.

— Ah! É verdade, parabéns pela campanha, Koné. Não vi todos os jogos, mas peguei um pedaço de um. Estão falando muito bem do seu desempenho.

A isso, sorri. Ele tinha procurado saber como eu estava indo? Por quê? Engoli em seco. Não era para ficar pensando nessas coisas. Para sonhar. Certamente fora apenas uma curiosidade dele. Jogamos juntos afinal de contas. Apenas um desejo de ver como eu lidava com composições diferentes em meio de campo.

— Obrigado, Collin.

— Apenas verdades. E agora, se me dá licença, é melhor eu ir andando. Não quero lidar com a fúria de Kristina se eu me atrasar.

Ele acenou e antes Collin que desaparecesse de meu campo de visão, acenei de volta, vendo aquele sorriso cativante no rosto dele até que ele desse as costas e saísse do apartamento.

E é isto. Eu estava de volta.

Não tinha nada mais para fazer ali. Amassei o embrulho feito de jornal no lixo e voltei para o meu quarto. Eu precisava dormir.

* * *

**Não se esqueçam de ir ao Spirit apreciar a história, a escrita é uma delicinha :D**


	2. Quando Fiz o Bolo Mais Difícil da Minha

Distensões na virilha eram simplesmente terríveis.

Faziam oito dias desde o meu retorno da África, e eu ainda sentia bastante dor. Mas, a lesão já esteve pior. As bolsas de gelo e os remédios estavam ajudando, com certeza, mas ficar de pé por muito tempo qualificava-se como uma tarefa hercúlea. Ao menos, a Costa ainda ia bem na competição. As eliminatórias só começariam em junho, então eu tinha mais que tempo o suficiente para me recuperar para os jogos da seleção, mas até lá, eu estava totalmente suspenso de partidas para o Legends, e isso me entristecia muito.

Naquele momento, poderia se dizer que minhas preocupações eram menores, mas para mim, significavam bastante. Dimitri passou mais cedo na casa, e deixou uma coleção de sacos de ingredientes para que eu fizesse o bolo de Kristina para ela. Eu me comprometi a fazer, e vinha sentindo que devia algo a ela depois de ter contado sobre a aposta. Ela havia ficado bastante chateada, e agora com a lesão eu sentia que estava a decepcionando mais uma vez.

No entanto, já faziam dez minutos que eu decidira que era hora de fazer o bolo, e estava sentado no banco da bancada, encarando os ingredientes e pensando que se esse bolo não desse certo seria só mais uma coisa na qual ia desapontá-la. Promessa era dívida, e eu realmente queria fazer isso. Kristina merecia. Ela merecia o melhor bolo que eu conseguisse fazer, mesmo que eu não fosse exatamente confeiteiro e tivesse mais conhecimento para cozinhar massas, carnes e saladas.

Me levantei e comecei a desempacotar os ingredientes. Uma junção de farinha, ovos, muitas nozes, cerejas passas, e mais uma série de coisas. No fundo de um dos sacos, um papel com a receita impressa. Dimitri cozinhava também, era de se esperar que ele fosse pensar nisso. Não era muito prático ficar olhando receita no celular com os dedos cheios de farinha, tendo que subir e descer a tela e todo o resto.

Coloquei o papel na bancada e já estava me virando para pegar a batedeira quando ouvi passos do corredor. Me virei com a batedeira em mãos, dando de cara com Collin vindo com uma cara de sono do corredor. Ele parecia ter acabado de tomar banho. Estava com os cabelos úmidos e usando regata e bermuda confortáveis.

Engoli em seco. Ficar perto de Collin era um bocado complicado para mim, e desde que eu tinha voltado lesionado ele tinha me ajudado bastante, principalmente nos primeiros dias. Me proibiu de fazer o jantar, e pedimos entrega em casa. Volta e meia aparecia com uma bolsa de gelo para mim, se ele estivesse em casa e eu esquecesse de colocar gelo na hora certa.

— O que está fazendo? — Perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados, tentando arrumar um pouco.

A visão simples daquele gesto foi o bastante para me fazer desviar o olhar para a batedeira, me ocupando de desenrolar a tomada e tentar fingir que não tinha reparado em como ele ficava bonito fazendo um gesto simples daqueles.

— O bolo da Kristina.

Collin estava sabendo. Não teria como não saber, não com nós dois morando na mesma casa.

— Sozinho? Romaric, eu disse que você podia me pedir ajuda. Ainda não sei se você deveria ficar de pé por tanto tempo.

Não era exatamente recomendado, mas não era contra-indicado também. E eu realmente devia esse bolo a Kristina, queria fazer, não queria dar trabalho para Collin e não sabia se cozinhar com ele seria bom para o meu emocional.

— Está tudo bem. Eu me sinto bem melhor, não vai ser problema. Eu te chamo se precisar de algo.

Para o meu desespero, Collin balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Nem pensar. Vamos lá, eu posso não ser nenhum chef de cozinha, mas eu tenho certeza de que consigo quebrar alguns ovos.

Ele se espreguiçou, se aproximando, e eu não consegui insistir. Não era um costume meu contrariar as pessoas, e definitivamente não seria parte de mim contrariar Collin. Não quando ele sorriu para mim daquele jeito, dando a volta na bancada e dando uma olhada nos ingredientes como se estivesse prestes a abrir um presente. Ele parecia realmente feliz em ajudar.

Eu sorri. Tudo bem. É só um pouco de tempo com ele. Vai ser divertido, certo? É divertido estar com Collin, mesmo que signifique coisas diferentes para nós.

— Certo… Vamos começar com os ingredientes secos, então.

Collin é uma boa companhia na cozinha. Um bom ouvinte, segue instruções muito bem. É cuidadoso fazendo as coisas, parece ter bastante receio de errar e estragar a receita, ou algo assim. O bolo não é dos mais fáceis, tendo cobertura, recheios, camadas de massa… Não demorou muito para eu perceber que era, na verdade, excelente que Collin estivesse ali. A companhia dele ajudou a deixar o clima mais leve e a me fazer sentir como se fosse menos uma obrigação e mais um passatempo. Não que eu me sentisse obrigado a fazer o bolo, mas eu tendia a me cobrar muito pelas coisas, por conta própria. Isso não era bom a longo prazo.

— Assim está bom? — Ele perguntou, algum tempo depois.

Collin estava untando as formas para mim. Eu tinha acabado de bater a massa. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele tinha feito de forma caprichosa, mas ainda havia um certo desajeito muito característico dele. Peguei uma das formas nas mãos, a batendo um pouco para soltar mais do excesso de farinha.

— Ficou bom, sim. Obrigado.

— Ótimo. Pode se sentar agora. Eu consigo virar a massa em duas formas e colocar no forno.

— Não precisa…

— Precisa sim. Vá se sentar ou eu conto pra Kristina.

Golpe baixo. Eu não queria dar mais dor de cabeça para ela. Suspirei, vencido, e obedeci. Mais uma vez, Collin foi bem cuidadoso colocando a massa na forma, e todo o resto. Fez tudo direitinho. Então colocou o bolo no forno e tínhamos que esperar um bom tempo, então não havia motivo para começar a cobertura agora.

Me acomodei no banco. Estava mesmo cansado, no fim das contas. Talvez Collin tivesse razão e eu não devesse ter ficado de pé esse tempo todo, mas já faziam oito dias. Eu já devia estar bem. Eu tinha que voltar a jogar logo, o time não podia ficar sem mim numa hora dessas. Não com tantos jogadores lesionados, e eu afastado por cinco semanas apenas por uma distensão na virilha?

— Você não parece bem — Collin comentou, apoiando os cotovelos na bancada.

Não, eu tinha certeza de que não parecia. Não bastava estar sempre preocupado com minha convivência com Collin, agora não conseguia deixar de pensar em como estava desapontando minha treinadora. Sem falar nas questões legais reduzindo a quantidade de jogadores estrangeiros nos times. Eu sabia que poderia ser liberado a qualquer instante, principalmente por conta da lesão. Eu vinha tentando dar o meu melhor, mas… Era complicado.

— É… Eu só estou pensando em muitas coisas, acho.

— É, eu sei…

Meu coração parou.

Ele sabia? Como?

Não. Não podia saber. Claro que não, eu estava sendo cuidadoso, não estava?

Tentei disfarçar a expressão de nervosismo e pavor enquanto ele deu a volta na bancada, se sentando no banco em minha frente. Collin pousou a mão em meu ombro e me olhou nos olhos, e eu precisei de muita força de vontade para não ter um ataque de pânico. Ele não parecia chateado, nem nervoso… Estava tudo bem, certo? Certo?

— Roma… Você não tem com o que se preocupar, ok? Fique calmo — Ele abriu um sorriso gentil e muito belo, e eu me esqueci de como respirar por um instante. — Kristina teria que ser completamente louca para dispensar você do time. Você já foi eleito o melhor da partida umas três ou quatro vezes, e isso porque eu sei que você tenta não chamar atenção em campo. Sem falar que você sempre chega na hora, não briga com ninguém, não discute com a treinadora… Pegou a punição pela aposta que você mesmo contou pra ela e na qual não teve parte nenhuma sem reclamar. Acredite em mim, se tem um que vai ficar nessa lista dos dezessete, é você.

Collin riu, baixinho. E eu soltei o ar que estava prendendo.

Bem, o segredo estava à salvo, então. E eu me sentia um pouco mais tranquilo.

Mas tampouco queria que ele acabasse indo embora. Ela podia muito bem acabar decidindo mandar Collin para casa, até porque a questão do visto dele até hoje não tinha se resolvido. Seria uma dor de cabeça à menos.

Percebi naquele momento o quanto não queria que ele fosse embora. Uma coisa era não morar com ele, isso talvez me fizesse até bem. Mas não vê-lo mais? Não… Isso não.

— Temos algum tempo até precisarmos fazer a cobertura. Dá uma olhada se tem algo na televisão, vou fazer uma pipoca de microondas pra nós, ok?

Eu sorri, pequeno. Sabia que ele estava fazendo isso por achar que ia ajudar, que eu estava com medo de ir embora e todo o resto. Mais uma vez, eu aceitei a companhia dele, mesmo sabendo que era exatamente isso que estava me ferindo aos poucos.

Ignorando aquele pequeno aperto no peito, me levantei e fui ligar a televisão.


End file.
